You are my Sunshine
by Miss Awkward
Summary: Big brothers can be pretty annoying, but Tsuna thinks his is just plain crazy. With his tendency to ignore his complaints- "Shush, listen and do what Ie-nii says, naive (adorable) little brother."- and smother him with a brother complex as large and wide as the Universe- "STAY AWAY FROM MY CUTE LITTLE BROTHER, YOU FILTHY SWINE!"- Tsuna still can't help but love Ietsuna for it all.
1. Bring in the Tutor

Hello! This is my attempt at a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story and I hope this goes brilliantly. I would like to thank you, the reader(s), for taking your time to read **You Are My Sunshine**. I would love it if you'd leave a review, whether it's to just say something positive, just to point out mistakes that my beta or I missed, or just to say you don't like it. I'll do my best to read and respond to any and all reviews; however, if you review as a guest, please leave an alias that I can call you by. After all, it would get confusing after a bit.

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the time I put into writing this story._ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _belongs to_ _Amano Akira, the prompt that inspired this belongs to determinedrevolutionary on tumblr, and none of this is based on a real person. If there is any coincidental names, looks, and other details, please understand it was unintentional and otherwise accidental._

 **Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, and Mild suggestive themes

 **Pairings:** All27, R27

 **Beta Reader:** HanakoAnimeaddict (Thanks to Abyss, I've been able to write and post **You Are My Sunshine** so confidently)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **I.**

"Ie-kun, can you get Tsu-kun up?" Nana smiled at the fluffy raven haired teenager.

Ietsuna grinned at her then dipped his head, "Sure, Mama. Sorry if we get a bit noisy."

He strode up the stairs and down the hall, his eyes glinting impishly. Sometimes, he just loved to wake his adorable baby brother up. Tsuna's expressions were priceless.

"Oi, little brother!" Ietsuna called out from the doorway. When he failed to get a reaction, he strode through the slightly cluttered room and towards the slumbering figure on the bed. He stared down at his brother before nodding to himself.

A moment later, Tsuna was yelping in shock as he hit the floor. The older teen smirked down at him, Tsuna's mattress raised in the air.

"Tsuna, you need to get ready for school," Ietsuna stated cheerfully, "Or do you really want Hibari to bite you to death?"

"Hiiiiee!" shrieked Tsuna. The brunette sprung from the floor and into a flurry of motion around him; sometimes, Ietsuna could be so surprised by how fast his clumsy brother could be.

The second year scrambled out of his room and down the hallway, stumbling on the stairs. It would have led to a painful, almost comedic, fall if it weren't for Ietsuna snatching Tsuna's collar and counterbalancing him.

"You should be more careful, little brother. A Boss isn't clumsy."

"Ie-nii, I'm not a boss!" Tsuna huffed when Ietsuna released him, a slight pout on his face.

"Hurry up, Tsuna if you want to have breakfast." The elder Sawada ignored his brother and headed down before him. "I think Mama wants to talk with you."

 **II.**

"A home tutor, Mama?!" cried Tsuna, his face twisted into a look of horror. Ietsuna was terrifying enough when it came to improving Tsuna's grades!

Memories of having his brother hear a classmate call him 'Dame' Tsuna flashed through his mind. His grades rose from failing to passing with his brother's rigorous tor-tutoring, and everyone learnt that they couldn't insult Tsuna. After all, only Ietsuna could insult his baby brother.

"But Tsu-kun, Papa recommended him!" Nana looked at him pleadingly, "The flyer said he could, 'Raise your child to be the leader of the next generation,' and he'll tutor for twenty-four hours a day, free of charge, if given room and board."

"It sounds like a scam!" Tsuna tried to tell their mother; Ietsuna was snickering into his espresso. This was going to be fun. "Besides, I don't need a tutor! I have Ie-nii!"

"You need the extra help, little, idiotic brother," deadpanned Ietsuna. The brunette shot him a look of betrayal.

"Mou, it doesn't matter! I'm gonna be late!" This was followed by a quick sprint out of the kitchen and a crash as Tsuna tripped over his feet.

 **III.**

The fallen student groaned quietly as he sat back up, rubbing his forehead gently. "Ouch…"

"Ciaossu! I am your new home tutor, Reborn." A dumbfounded Tsuna stared at the well-dressed toddler. Nana and Ietsuna had entered the hall not long after Tsuna's tumble and looked down at the so-called tutor.

Tsuna turned slowly towards his brother and let out a moan of despair, "…Ie-nii, what the hell did you _do_?"

"As much as I would like to claim I planned this, this is all on your insanity magnet, little brother," snickered the relaxed teen. "And mind your language; a Boss should never curse in front of a lady."

"Sorry, Mama, and I told you I'm not gonna be a boss! I'm completely happy with being an average employee!"

"Shush, little brother," Tsuna made an adorable sound in protest when Ietsuna ruffled his hair. "Big brother knows what he's talking about, so just listen to what I say. Okay?"

The infant hitman watched the scene with veiled curiosity and a silent vow to kick Iemitsu in the face. Watching the brothers a day prior failed to prepare him enough to see a teen with an eerie resemblance to a person he once knew acting so… openly with the fluffy haired brunette.

"Um, why are you here again?" Tsuna eventually asked Reborn.

"I am here to make you into a mafia boss," came in the squeaky voice of the toddler hitman. He watched as his target turned towards the laughing Ietsuna with a decent poker face.

"Ie-nii, you infected me." Tsuna's reply was unexpectedly calm.

"Idiotic little brother, you've always been a trouble magnet. I just help coax it out a bit sometimes… most of the time." But the glinting dark brown eyes glanced down at the hitman tutor as he continued, "Though, we could just blame Stupid-Papa for this one."

 **IV.**

"You shot my little brother." Ietsuna stated calmly as if he hadn't just watched his younger brother burst into flames and run off screaming about Kyoko and the bakery.

"And what will you do about it?" Reborn sat on the wall and looked down at the tall boy. "I have been chosen to train Dame Tsuna to be a Boss; you have no say in what I do."

"Don't call my innocent, adorable little brother 'Dame.'" He smiled at the hitman. "We wouldn't want there to be an accident with an espresso, no?"

The elder Sawada walked past Reborn and in the direction his brother ran off. His little brother was lucky Ietsuna brought him a spare uniform. After all, who knew what kind of accidents his clumsy little sibling could get into?

 **V.**

"KYOKO-CHAN, WOULD YOU PLEASE HANG OUT WITH ME AT THE BAKERY THIS WEEKEND?"

There could have been a better way for Tsuna to ask his crush-yet-friend on a friendly date. He could have at least asked softly, and he could have had his clothes on for one. It also would have been better if he wasn't on fire!

"Tsuna-kun…?" The girl blushed and averted her eyes from his nearly nude self. "I-I need to go-"

Tsuna didn't get a chance to do anything else as Kyoko fled. Mochida, who had been talking at the time, quickly punched him in the face.

"Sawada, you fucking pervert!" Tsuna rubbed his tender cheek as he watched the kendo captain stomp off. He wasn't sure what hurt more, his pride or his face. It was probably his face. Ietsuna made sure that Tsuna's pride was a bit more resilient than his flesh.

"Idiot brother," he heard from behind him, "Did that punch hurt you?"

He turned around and shook his head, partially over the shock of dying when a bullet came out of his nose. Tsuna and Ietsuna stared at the bullet before the younger hung his head and the elder snickered.

"Ie-nii…" Tsuna sighed, "Stop laughing at my misery."

"Misery, huh? I think we need to have another little camping trip, little brother."

"NO! I'm good!" shouted Tsuna in terror. He whimpered when Ietsuna lifted his algebra textbook away from his smarting cranium.

"A Boss never shouts."

"But I don't want to be a boss!"

"Tsuna, I have another uniform for you to wear today," Tsuna's protests were ignored, "so put it on before you get sick or bitten by Hibari for public indecency."

"HIIIIEEEE!"

Tsuna hid behind Ietsuna's larger frame and quickly started to replace his lost uniform. It fit perfectly, as expected of his brother and his preparedness. He slipped out from Ietsuna's shadow, and then he felt his nose start itching. He sneezed, and felt something hard land in his hand.

"Ie-nii…?" came the stunned response. "I was actually shot, wasn't I?"

"Yes." The lisping response came from Reborn. The next part came from the elder Sawada.

"Apparently, that's a Dying Will Bullet," Ietsuna ignored how Reborn was staring at him. "It's supposed to resurrect a person that died with regrets, and remove bodily limits so their Will can be fulfilled."

"And if I had no regrets…?"

"What do you think, Tsuna? A Boss thinks for themselves."

"I'm not going to be a boss," came the absentminded reply before Tsuna frowned. "And I think I would have died."

"Correct, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn seemed unrepentant at the insult as he continued, "It seems like you _can_ think."

"Gah! You know what, Ie-nii, I am going to brush this off and forget this ever happened." Ietsuna smiled and waved Tsuna off.

His grin faded as the younger brother disappeared in a hurry. He let his hand drop and turned towards the hitman-slash-tutor with a blank face.

"I don't care who you think are, Sun Arcobaleno, but just know that I _will_ kill you if you hurt my baby brother. He. Is. _Mine_."


	2. Reborn! Challenging the Kendo Captain

Hello! This is Miss Awkward again! I want to thank everyone that's read **You are my Sunshine**. I'm so glad that this is getting such good reception in FFNet's KHR community. Thank you everyone that have Followed, Favorited, or both. I really appreciate it, and I mean that to all of you!

Now, I received some reviews I'd like to answer. I won't always do this, but if some reviews have similar points, I'll usually answer them in the AN. Otherwise, I'll PM you in response to your review if you have an account. Guests, on the other hand, I'll answer here in the order I received them. Guests, _please_ leave an alias so I won't mix you all up!

 **Guest:** I love the idea. You have no idea how much I giggled at the image of Ietsuna doing something like that; however all I can say is wait and see what happens. You may just be surprised.

 **Darkmoonglow:** I'm so glad that you recognized the prompt! Just keep it a secret; I wouldn't want to ruin the story!

 **Mint:** Thank you! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story. On another note, my casual nom de plume is Mint as well!

 **le meh:** Okay, that was beautiful. There is a bit in there that could actually happen, to be honest. Also, this is a bit of a jab at the "Evil"-sibling! cliche. Not that I don't like the cliche, that is. I love Seito's take on the cliche in **We Were Not Born To Follow.** Technically, you could say Ietsuna is evil- in Tsuna's opinion, but don't all younger siblings think their overprotective older siblings are evil at times?

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the time I put into writing this story._ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _belongs to_ _Amano Akira, the prompt that inspired this belongs to determinedrevolutionary on tumblr, and none of this is based on a real person. If there is any coincidental names, looks, and other details, please understand it was unintentional and otherwise accidental._

 **Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, and Mild suggestive themes

 **Pairings:** All27, R27

 **Beta Reader:** HanakoAnimeaddict (Thanks to Abyss, I've been able to write and post **You are my Sunshine** so confidently!)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **I.**

Tsuna's day went from bad to downright depressing as the day went on. It turned out that the kendo captain had managed to spread rumours about his… confession. Several of his braver classmates were teasing him- _"Oh, look. It's the pervert!" "I heard he made Kyoko-chan cry!"_ \- He also noticed they were embarrassing Kyoko.

Lunch was especially terrible.

"Sawada!" He turned around at his name, and let out a sigh. Haruno-san had been the one to call him out.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

"Mochida-kun is challenging you for your disrespect of Sasagawa Kyoko-san," the kendo team member stated coolly. "It will take place in the gym after school."

"…what?"

"Mochida-kun says he will say more at the challenge."

It was pretty obvious to Tsuna that his classmate was wholly ignoring him.

"But I don't accept...!"

Sadly, his protests were drowned out by the cheering of his brave, yet so foolish, classmates and the kendo club members. Kyoko and Hana, both of whom were annoyed by the challenge, didn't hear what Tsuna said, and Tsuna was still forced to accept the challenge.

He blamed Ietsuna for this. Every weird thing was always connected to his brother; he knew so instinctively.

 **II.**

"Ie-nii," Tsuna groaned, "I don't want to fight Mochida-senpai!"

"Shush, little idiot, just defend yourself against the kendo moron." Ietsuna ruffled the fluffy mop of brown. "And Ie-nii will treat you to something good at the bakery."

Tsuna seemed to contemplate his brother's offer before pouting. He still didn't want to do this. Hell, he didn't even know how to play kendo!

"Do I-?"

"See here you perverted stalker," cried out the kendo captain as Ietsuna pushed Tsuna forward. "I will avenge the wrong you have done to Kyoko, and smite you where you stand!"

 _"GO, MOCHIDA-SENPAI!"_

 _"WHOO-HOOO!"_

"Eep," Tsuna squeaked as he looked at Mochida in full garb.

"Fear not, this should be an easy duel even a loser like you could understand." Mochida failed to notice the slight narrowing of Ietsuna's dark eyes as he continued, "If a novice like you can score ippon, you win. If you don't, I win. The prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Tsuna stared at the upperclassman in dumbfounded amazement. How could anyone be so... so... so piggish?

"That's not right," _Because I don't like her that way_ , "because you're ignoring what Kyoko-chan wants, Mochida-senpai."

"So, you forfeit?"

"I never accepted!" cried the poor teen, "But I'll fight if only because Kyoko-chan is my friend."

 **III.**

Ietsuna watched as his little brother struggled to lift the bamboo blade, the weighing far too much than normal. He worried his bottom lip minutely. It wouldn't do for the idiots of Namimori to see that he actually had a heart.

 _"MOCHIDA! MOCHIDA!"_

 _"DEFEAT THAT PERVERT!"_

His eyes caught a glint of sunlight near the roof; the tiny hitman tutor was lucky he was the only one to notice him. Then again, he wouldn't be lucky for long.

Ietsuna took protecting his naive little brother seriously.

He narrowed his eyes before turning back towards Tsuna. A moment later, blood spurted from his forehead and he was shouting his Dying Will aloud.

"I WILL GET IPPON AND DEFEND MY FRIEND AGAINST YOU, MOCHIDA-SENPAI! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HER!"

Tsuna raised the blade and held it aloft, his eyes blazing as orange as the Flame on his head.

"Don't think I'll hold back on you, pervert!" the kendo moron screamed before swinging the blade towards Tsuna's head. The younger of the fighters blocked, and returned the blow with inhuman strength.

"YAAAAH!" The blades both broke and Dying Will-Tsuna pounced.

The idiot screamed in pain as Tsuna ripped off a handful of hair, "HYAKU-PON!"

Ietsuna heard the dumbfounded mutterings of their schoolmates, and snickered quietly to himself.

 _"Haha! That was pretty smart of Sawada!"_

 _"Yeah, he never said what he had to get ippon from!"_

 _"WHOO, GO SAWADA!"_

Tsuna was oblivious as he shoved the handful of hair towards the challenge's official. When the official failed to raise the red flag, Tsuna tore off the rest of the idiot's, Mochida, hair. The shiny cranium stunned the crowd into silence.

"Zenbu-pon," stated the brunette seriously as he offered the mass of sacrificial hair. The red flag was raised with shriek of "RED!" from the kendo club member.

 _"Is that seriously Sawada?"_

 _"That's almost as scary as when Ietsuna-"_

 _"SHHH! That never happened!"_

Ietsuna let out a raucous round of laughter, interrupting any further muttering. Those in the crowd stared at Ietsuna then towards Tsuna in disbelief. It lasted a few seconds before they began to laugh at the hilarious sight of a cue ball Mochida.

 _"SAWADA WON!"_

 _"I HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR YOU NOW!"_

 _"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!"_

 **IV.**

That night, Tsuna laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and contemplated the whole day. The idea that he was to become a mafia don was terrifying; he hated violence, and no one was taking his opinions into account.

The tutor-hitman was a jerk; his explanations as to why Tsuna was to become the Decimo came with gut wrenching images. He couldn't even close his eyes without seeing Fredrico's bones, Massimo's water logged corpse, and Enrico's blood staining the stone street.

With that thought, Tsuna bolted from his bed and into the bathroom. Partially digested food spilled from his mouth into the porcelain throne ; his throat and nose burned from the acidic stomach bile that accompanied the food.

"Tsuna," Ietsuna murmured quietly beside him. His hand rubbed small, gentle circles on Tsuna's back as he dry-heaved into the toilet.

The nausea eventually settled along with his stomach but by then, his throat and nose felt sore and raw. A pad of toilet paper appeared in the corner of his eye and he took it carefully; his nose felt sorer as he blew it, small flecks of food forced out into the tissue paper.

"Take it easy, Tsuna, when you get up," said Ietsuna softly. "Then I want you to gargle with the stuff in the cup by the sink, without swallowing, and for you to brush your teeth. Alright, little brother?"

Tsuna weakly nodded and did as he was told. He swore he heard his knees pop as he stood, and when he took the opaque liquid in his mouth- Tsuna wanted to spit it out as his face twisted in disgust; but he gargled the baking soda water quickly, the alkaline substance neutralizing the acid in his mouth. The minty toothpaste tasted almost like heaven as he brushed the nasty tastes from his mouth, leaving his mouth cleaner and his breath fresher.

"Thank you, Ie-nii," Tsuna said hoarsely. "I-I'll go back to bed."

"No, you're coming with me." The younger brother tried to give a weak protest, but his brother, clad in garish pink and blue pyjamas, was having none of it. Tsuna was lifted over the black-haired teen's shoulder and into his room.

Ietsuna gently dropped Tsuna onto the warm comforter and nudged him close to the wall. Tsuna complied with a sigh, situating himself under the blankets as he did so. He was secretly pleased when Ietsuna climbed in and curled around him. He laid his head on his chest and listened to his big brother's soothing heartbeat.

"Just sleep, Tsuna," Ietsuna said soothingly, his voice rumbling in Tsuna's ears. "I'm right here, so stop worrying about the future. We'll take this one at a time… together."

Tsuna's reply was muffled by Ietsuna's pyjama top, but the intent was clear. He couldn't help the niggling sense of foreboding as he slowly sank into sleep. It would be alright, though; Tsuna had Ietsuna at his side.


	3. Let's Not and Say We Did

Hello! This is Miss Awkward again! I want to thank everyone that's read **You are my Sunshine**. Thank you everyone that have Followed, Favorited, or both. I mean, wow! I hadn't expected to reach 94 followers or 66 favorites by now, muchless expect to have **You are my Sunshine** added to three communities. That was really surprising and a lovely boost to the ego.

Now, I received some reviews I'd like to answer. My requests for reviews are in the previous chapter, so I won't bother to bore you with another long and repetitive paragraph. I just want to say that I appreciate everyone that takes the time to leave a review; even if you don't review, I appreciate you too!

 **Alex:** I'm also glad you found this fic, just as much as I am glad you _like_ it!

 **Cinthya:** I'm glad you like it, even if it is weird. There's a reason Ietsuna acts like he does and knows what he knows, but I like the fact that not everyone seems to have caught on yet. I live to intrigue, and I will be continuing this story. After all, _I_ want to know how this will end!

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the time I put into writing this story._ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _belongs to_ _Amano Akira, the prompt that inspired this belongs to determinedrevolutionary on tumblr, and none of this is based on a real person. If there is any coincidental names, looks, and other details, please understand it was unintentional and otherwise accidental._

 **Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, and Mild suggestive themes

 **Pairings:** All27, R27

 **Beta Reader:** HanakoAnimeaddict (Honestly, I think of Abyss as more of a co-author than anything. She's helped provide such excellent feedback, ideas, and makes a brilliant soundboard. Thanks, Abyss!)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **I.**

The day after Tsuna defeated the kendo captain, the other students were eager to have the clumsy boy on their sport teams. It was terrifying; of course, Tsuna could just be overreacting. He had never had so many people clambering for him to help them, never mind playing sports with them.

"Hey, Sawada," called Morino Tadase as he rushed towards the brunette. "One of our regular members is absent today, and there's a volleyball tournament. Could you please help us today? We really want to win!"

Tsuna silently stared at Morino, screaming his protests rather loudly in his mind. He wanted to say no, that he couldn't play volleyball to save his own life. Yet, watching the black-haired teen bow low with his hands clasped pleadingly before him, Tsuna couldn't bring himself to deny him help.

"I guess. I'm not good at volleyball though," warned Tsuna, making sure the other was alright with that.

 **II.**

"You're playing volleyball," Ietsuna said slowly. "You, the kid that has trouble hitting _anything_ , are playing a sport where you need to hit _something_."

Tsuna gave his brother a jerky nod in confirmation. He knew that he sucked at the sport; hell, he was sure that the volleyball itself knew he couldn't play to save his life and that was an inanimate object!

"You are aware that if you fail, I'm tutoring you in volleyball and your other subjects for a week," Ietsuna said warningly. Tsuna nodded again before he continued, "And don't forget, you have the chibi as a tutor too. Hey, stop hiding in the ceiling, chibi!"

Tsuna backed up as the nearest ceiling panel moved like a door in a futuristic sci-fi movie. Reborn, sitting in a metallic throne with a cup of a dark coffee, descended with a whooshing noise; unimpressed, Ietsuna raised an eyebrow at the excessive dramatics.

"Enough with the science-fiction crap, chibi." Ietsuna said with a glower.

"My name is Reborn," the hitman replied readily. "As I told Maman, I will be taking over your brother's tort-tutoring, Stupid Brat."

"And I don't care," Ietsuna deadpanned. "My brother, my responsibility. You can tutor him with the mafia, but I'll tutor him when it comes to school."

"You have your own schoolwork, Brat."

"I've my work finished for the week."

"You're still a student."

"I've tutored him since we were little."

"My student."

"My brother."

"I don't care. I'm older than you."

"I'm taller than you, and better looking."

Tsuna watched the verbal spar with wide eyes. It was like the clash of the Titans; a venerable carnage between two awesome beings.

 _No, this was his brother being possessive,_ Tsuna thought truthfully. He hoped this wouldn't last forever. The tournament was going to start in a little bit.

 **III.**

The tournament turned out decently with Tsuna playing. Morino and the others had accepted the fact that Tsuna wasn't some superhero-in-hiding during the match; his terrible aim made for several good shots for their team though.

 _(Tsuna's clumsy shot nearly allowed for the opposing team to score another point to his frustration. The ball was spiked back into their court; several of the players were giving them feral grins, almost assured of their victory._

 _Morino made a spectacular block that caused a 'roof,' earning them another point towards victory. Their opponents frown and proceeded to serve the next ball.)_

Their team did win in the end.

 _(Tsuna watched as the ball was spiked in direction, a sense of horror filling his gut as it came closer. He dove towards the ball instinctively; his dig worked better than he expected as he saved the ball. One of his team makes took over and spiked it back over the net._

 _There was a deafening silence before the crowd roared its approval. Tsuna rolled onto his back and stared up at his team in wonder. They won.)_

In Tsuna's opinion, the group hug was less of a hug and more of a vice grip. At one point in the festive moment, he could have even sworn someone grabbed his ass, but that must have been his imagination.

 **IV.**

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said later that night in Tsuna's room. He watched curiously as Tsuna was tutored by his brother.

Ietsuna had the poor future Decimo pinned to his chair with leather belts with an intimidating stack of paper sitting before of a quietly whimpering Tsuna. In his left hand, he wielded a ruler ready to smack shaking hands for incorrect answers while the right easily held a thick tome aloft.

"What does 'x' equal in the equation 4(x) ^2=28?" Ietsuna asked, ignoring Reborn.

"Isn't it x equals plus-minus the square root of seven?" came Tsuna's hesitant answer after he tried to solve it on paper.

"I don't know, is it?" Ietsuna retorted, the ruler preparing to swat Tsuna's knuckles.

"It is."

"...Good work," the older brother said grudgingly, the ruler moving to swat Tsuna's head. "I told you that you had a brain in there."

"A Boss should always be firm in their answers," Reborn interrupted. "Stupid Brat, Dame-Tsuna will be taking a break. We need to talk."

"About what, the Bullets?" said Ietsuna bluntly. "That can wait until after he finished studying for Algebra; you should understand the importance of knowledge."

"Learning about the Bullets will give him more knowledge," retorted Reborn. "We'll have the discussion now."

"You'll have it later."

Reborn and Ietsuna stared at each other with masked annoyance and amusement respectively. Meanwhile, Tsuna attempted to ignore the growing chaos behind him in favor of the more interesting (and safer) Algebra problems. The verbal spar turned into silent looks that left him unaware of what the two raven-haired males were doing. He was regrettably left unprepared for a sharp rap across his knuckles and an unforgiving jolt of electricity that followed.

"HIIIIIEEEE!" shrieked Tsuna in surprise. His nerves felt painfully raw as the spasms struck random areas. "What was _that_ for, Ie-nii?! I was studying! _STUDYING LIKE YOU WANTED!_ "

Ietsuna raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's reaction as he replied, "You should pay attention to your surrounds; A Boss is always aware of what happens around them."

"Gah! I'm not a boss!"

"You are the Vongola heir, a future mafia Boss," Reborn told Tsuna. "You are being trained to be the best of the best."

Reborn received a resigned sigh from the teenager. He watched Tsuna turn towards his brother and back towards him. A thud followed the meeting of wood and forehead, Tsuna's finger quickly rising in a silent plea for a moment.

"What do you want to talk about?" came from Tsuna, the words slightly muffled by the table.

"You will not be able to depend on Dying Will Bullets for everything," Reborn stated bluntly, forgoing hints for the time being.

Tsuna raised his head enough to look at the toddler tutor, his reply tinged with curiosity. "Ie-nii said something like that. Why then? Is it because I'll die if I have no regrets or is it something else?"

Ietsuna looked at Tsuna with pride; his little brother remembered what he said and was even _questioning it._

"That's one part, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he began to clean his guns, the sniper rifle large in his hands. "It's also because a useless person like you needs to learn to be a Boss without being shot- not that I mind shooting you, I _am_ the World's Greatest Hitman after all."

In another world, the large set of ranged weaponry would have made Tsuna want to cry. (Un)Luckily, this is not that world and Tsuna was despairingly used to such strange and uncomfortable occurrences.

"... Somehow, I should have expected that," the brunette stated before turning to face his brother. "I blame you for this."

"And how am I to blame?" _This time_ was implied by Ietsuna's tone.

Tsuna stared at him silently. He screeched in pain when a mallet smacked him in the head; it made his oncoming headache worse as Tsuna's face bang into the table again.

"A Boss should respond to questions, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said with a slight smirk. "Now answer."

"I don't want to be a boss! Ie-nii, why can't you be the mafia boss?!" Tsuna cried, reaching his momentary limit. He was still tired from the volleyball game, and the torturous study session wasn't doing him any favors.

"One, I don't want to do it. Two, I don't fit the requirements."

Reborn stared at the older brother, waiting to see what Ietsuna said. He still planned on smacking Tsuna again; a Boss shouldn't be so whiny, that'd just be too annoying for Reborn to deal with.

"What requirements? You're older than me!"

"Well, I don't have the right... _regrets_ for the job," Ietsuna said before ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Besides, you know me. Would you turn me on the ignorant mafia world?"

Tsuna paused thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing as he imagined what would happen. He paled, realizing that it would be cruel to force Ietsuna on them.

"…No," he said grudgingly after a while. "I would want to, but that's too mean. You'd drive them insane in an hour tops."

"You know me so well, little brother."


	4. UPDATE

This is not permanent, and the new chapter will be posted as soon as I finish it. I would like to say that this is not abandoned, neither of my stories are. In February, I was without Internet for a week and preparing for an unexpected move. I had no time to really write, no matter how much I wanted to. The next official chapter of **You Are My Sunshine** is being worked on carefully, but it will take time to be posted. I am sorry for the delays, and I will be working on it when I can!


End file.
